Found Out
by sberryluv
Summary: Velvet confronts Chris about his relationship with Alex.  2nd person POV. Slash.


You sit alone in your rental car outside of Universal Studios watching the rain drops bead up and run down the windshield. The Impact tapings were to begin soon, but you couldn't bring yourself to go back inside. You run a shaky hand through your dirty blond hair. You notice it is still damp as well as your clothes from your long walk across the parking lot to the car. You let out a deep sigh and shift restlessly in your seat in an attempt to calm yourself and try to think of your next move.

Only a few hours before everything had been normal. Hanging out backstage with Alex, Daniels, JB, AJ, and your girlfriend Velvet you hadn't a care in the world. You and Alex had already gone over your match and now everyone was discussing where to go eat and drink after the tapings. You, Alex, and JB had been called away to pretape a short promo. After that Alex stopped to take a call on his cell so you and JB went ahead to join your friends.

When you and JB walked into the locker room everyone stopped their conversations to turn and look at you. Velvet immediately ran past the others toward you. She stopped just inches away from you, yelling about dirty text messages she found on your phone from Alex.

"You're fucking your best friend and me? How dare you." Velvet screams.

You begin to protest, but Velvet shoves the phone in your face with all the proof she needs. You think about claiming you were both drunk, but you know there are way too many messages for her to believe that. Denying it is pointless.

Your head is spinning, but you manage to weakly reply, "I'm sorry."

Velvet doesn't stop. "You're sorry? Chris you disgust me."

She pauses. You're hoping she is finished, but she's not. Velvet stands directly in front of you, staring. She waits for you to look her in the eyes before talking again then she pokes you in the chest and asks "Why would you do this?".

You know why, but you can't say. You can't tell her and the whole locker room you're in love with your best friend and this has been going on for years. Suddenly, an image of Alex flashes in your head. You know he's going to be mad at you for this and that thought somehow makes you feel even worse than you did before. You should just tell Velvet that you really enjoy being with her, but she was taking the relationship way too seriously. That is the truth, but at the moment you just don't have the courage or the voice to say anything. So instead you snatch your phone away from her and turn around and walk out the door. You hear JB call after you, but you keep walking and head outside in the rain to the sanctuary of your car where you now currently sit.

You watch the lightning dance in the sky as it continues to downpour and the loud claps of thunder is exactly how your head feels right now. Your chest feels tight and it's hard to breathe. Crossing your arms on the steering wheel you rest your head in them trying not to freak out. The anxiety is so bad you're pretty sure you're either going to pass out or throw up and it is then you hear the passenger car door open and slam shut. You don't have the strength to look up. Soon a warm hand begins to gently knead the muscles in your neck. Occasionally, the fingers reach up further to play with the hair at the base of your neck.

A soothing familiar voice whispers "Chris I'm sorry. JB told me what happened."

You peek to your right to see Alex.

He is chewing nervously on his bottom lip. His soft brown eyes are pleading with you to talk as he tilts his head down to meet your gaze. You've never seen him so unsure of himself.

You expected him to be mad. You expected him to yell at you. You at least expected him to talk. He always talks, but not this time. He continues to massage your neck. Leaning over he kisses your shoulder and lets out a short sigh.

Though your nerves are still shot the warmth of his hand on your neck has eased some of your tension and you're able to breathe again. The silence is killing you so you muster up all your strength to talk. You keep your face buried in your arms, but manage to quietly ask Alex "What are we going to do now?".

You turn your head and search Alex's face for answers. He slowly shakes his head from side to side and drops his gaze. Sighing again he replies in a solemn tone "I don't know."

Panic starts to engulf you. How can he not know what to do? This is his fault for sending you those damn text messages. He is suppose to have a plan. He is suppose to make this better. You had expected Alex to be mad at you, but now you find yourself becoming mad at him. You pick your head up to yell at him, but as soon as you look at him you forget your anger. It's impossible for you to get mad at him.

Unexpectedly, your eyes are wet and tears escape them. Alex is staring at you wide eyed, his mouth open, his whole face washed with concern.

"Please don't. Please don't cry, Chris."

He stops. You see in his eyes he's searching for something to say to make this better.

"You can tell Velvet this is my fault. You can blame it all on me."

Velvet? You had forgotten all about her. Suddenly, you're not even sure why you're so upset. Alex is here with you and he's not mad. That is all you really care about anyway. Hurriedly, you wipe the tears from your face, embarrassed to be crying over something when Alex remains so calm. This is the opposite of how things usually are, but your grateful for Alex's role reversal. His presence helps your head stop spinning and your thoughts are clearer now.

You begin to gain your composure again. You know you can't blame Alex. You should've erased those text messages long ago. You should not have left your phone where Velvet could get to it. Most of all you should have never led Velvet on like that. It wasn't right. That's not the kind of person you are and now you're paying for it and so is Alex which makes you feel worst of all.

You begin to apologize to Alex and tell him all your new insights, but he cuts you off with a slow deep kiss, placing his hand on the back of your head to pull you closer. Eventually, he pulls back and looks at you, giving you a slight smile. Looking into his dark brown eyes so full of love and concern that you know is only for you. Nobody else ever sees this side of Alex. In fact, you rarely see this side of Alex. You find yourself smiling back. Forgetting your train of thought and all your troubles at least temporarily.

Knuckles rapping on the car window startle you back to reality. It's JB with your cell. It's then you notice the rain has stopped. You roll down the car window. "Here" JB says handing you your cell "You guys should come back inside. It's almost time for your match and most of the boys really aren't that surprised by Velvet's revelation. AJ started quoting the Bible, but they shut him up and got Velvet calmed down, but she's really hurt still."

You and Alex thank JB for the report. Your ready to go back inside now. As you walk back into the arena with Alex you try to think of the right words to say to Velvet. "I'm sorry" doesn't seem like enough, but you know Velvet has a big heart and your hopeful in time she will forgive you. JB's words have given you some hope and, of course, you have Alex. As long as you have Alex you know you'll be okay.


End file.
